wndndfandomcom-20200214-history
Leosin Erlanthar
Leosin is a Elven monk from Berdusk who has been investigating the cultist activity and recently went missing. Nesim is his sidekick. He is a member of the Harpers. * 01.002a - "Holey Fighters" ** While resting, the group asks Nighthill if there were any people of note still missing. "A couple families I don't see. Ryke the blacksmith is one individual of note. '''That monk . . . Leo i think his name was who came to town a few days ago is also missing.'I also don't see the monk's other compatriot, Nesim"'' ** Turning to Nighthill she (Brynne) asks "I'm lookin' fer the gnomish monk.' Any idea where he was seen last? Or how bout where he's bin afore the attack?" ** "'Leosin, THAT was his name, He had mentioned to Escobert that he had been traveling the south parts of the Sword Coast learning what he could about the increased Cultist activity. I assume he just happened to be out somewhere in the village when the attack began. He didn't strike me as one afraid of a fight, probably accounted himself well" ** "Aye, he's a tough nutter.” Brynne replied. “Might be out there now fightin. Well, look fellas. I wanna head back out, but some o' you up-n-front types are looking a little holey. No, not god-touched. I mean yer leavin' a blood trail and thar's drakes out there that I'd bet can track summit like that. Gotta get ya patched up good afore we head out. Sleep wouldna hurt, but I can go all night if I need ta." she said with a wink. * 01.003d - "Angry eggs" ** "i've let Escobert know to equipment you with gear or supplies. Please let him know what you need and he'll link up with Hadley and provide you what we are able." Nighthill turned to leave the room, but paused, addressing the group one more time. "Oh, and one last thing, one of the members of the sanctuary you saved was a companion of that monk you were inquiring about earlier. I believe his name was Nesim? He's currently having a terrible leg wound looked after. He asked me if he could speak with your men, Blak, when before you set out. I'll leave you to the remainder of your breakfast." * 01.003e - "Meeting Nesim" ** ”In the midst of all the chaos of last night there's no reason you would have heard about the fate of my master, Leosin Erlanthar, but it's important that you know. He is a monk from Berdusk. He disappeared last night, after him and I fought a particular savage skirmish, we were separated and a few others and I fought our way to the Sanctuary. Barely. Leosin didn't make it. We went back this morning to look for him but all we found his was broken staff and this choker, which he always wore.“ ** "Leosin has been investigating these raiders for months. I fear that he might have even tried to infiltrate their group when they pulled out of town, or worse, was captured and carried away as a prisoner. No one understands these bloody bandits better than he, and his knowledge would be invaluable against them. When you find their camp, please look for any sign of Leosin there. One of my brothers already departed for Berdusk at dawn to bring back help, but it will be many days before it arrives. Anything you can do before then will be a godsend. Category:NPCs